lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Makucha
'''Makucha' is a male leopard who resides in the Back Lands. He is the leader of his own leap and now his army. He serves as the main antagonist in Season 3. Appearance Makucha is a stocky, well-built leopard with incredible agility and physical strength. His fur is a pale lemon color, and his rosettes are outlined with brown and black. The spots on his face and neck are smaller and solid-colored. His eyes are dark yellow, with his irises being green. His inner ears are light pink, rimmed with black and a single rosette on the back of each. Half of his long tail is banded in white, and his underbelly and paws are white, too. He has thick, bushy dark brown eyebrows, long black whiskers, black claws, white teeth, and a black nose. His paw pads are red-brown. Personality Makucha is a very persistent and territorial character. He is a ruthless predator and will not relent until he is successful in killing his quarry. He is confident in his jumping abilities, as proved when he jumped over Big Ravine without hesitating. When confronted, he is fierce and willing to fight, but also employs a cocky casualness. He is very confident in his fighting skills, believing himself capable of taking on two at once. Despite his confidence, however, he is not arrogant or foolish: If he is severely outnumbered or overpowered, he will back down. He has a great liking for rare and exotic animals as food and will go to great lengths to catch one. He frequently roars and growls to express anger or irritation, as seen in The Imaginary Okapi. When he feels that someone has wronged him, he can be severely vengeful. With these individuals, in particular, he becomes incredibly uncompromising and refuses to accept peace when offered to him. When an enemy encounters him on his home turf, he is fully capable of working in a team and using their numbers to even out the odds. In'' The Harmattan'', he initial offer to escort the Lion Guard out of his territory to get rid of them knowing that he and his leap can't take them down. Makucha is also very cunning and greedy, just like Janja before he reformed, wanting to find the Tree of Life so he can eat rare and exotic animals who are easy to find and catch, because they are sick or injured, showing no respect for the circle of life. He is shown to be a good leader of his kind, as he managed to get a few leopards to work with him to succeed in taking down enemies or defending his territory. It seems after his encounter with the Lion Guard a few times, he knows he wasn't matched against them as they keep entering his territory. Though, as they pass through the Back Lands, he got two new friends on his side. After failing twice with his two new friends, he left them. When he recruited two different animals to join him in following the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life, he realized their differences in each other's fighting styles proved to make teamwork difficult. History The Imaginary Okapi Makucha chases Ajabu all the way into the Pride Lands, trying to catch him. Ono spots him stalking gazelles, and the Lion Guard confronts him. They demand that he leaves, to which he responds that they will have to make him. He flees and is immediately pursued by the team. However, he is able to evade them by leaping over Big Ravine. He laughs before bounding away. Makucha later spots Ajabu as he speaks with Thurston. He issues a low growl and murmurs, "Look who's here." He steps into a crouch and slowly approaches his intended prey. A surprised Ajabu remarks that he cannot believe Makucha followed him so far and Makucha replies telling Ajabu that because okapis are rare, they are to be persistently tracked until they are caught. After informing Ajabu that his trail is about to come to an end, he moves forward, but his progress is impeded, when Thurston runs into him in a panic and bowls him over. As he strains to rise, Thurston requests that Makucha does not eat him. As he frees himself, Makucha roars and pushes Thurston away with a hind paw and responds that he is after something far tastier, to Thurston's resentment. While chasing Ajabu, Makucha passes by the Lion Guard. As the two run farther, Ajabu demands that Makucha leaves him alone while he flees. Makucha insists that he will not have chased Ajabu for so long. He springs with a snarl, but is kicked back by Ajabu's hind hoof. He bounces once with a grunt before coming to a halt, dust clouding around him. He sits up and pants before announcing that Ajabu is just making him mad. He resumes the pursuit, exclaiming that he has Ajabu when the okapi trips and falls. However, as he charges, Beshte lifts him up with his muzzle and flings him away. Once again, he gives a grunt, as he bounces once, before landing on his side. Inhaling deeply, he rises with a shake of his head and asks the Lion Guard why they do not mind their own business. He comments that he is simply greeting a friend, to which Fuli replies that he was not behaving in a friendly manner. With a flick of his tail and a turn of his head, Makucha responds that leopards say hello using their teeth. He rolls his eyes and asks "So what?". Kion tells Makucha that it is time to say goodbye, and he fiercely responds that he can fight two at once. He roars as Bunga grabs his tail, swiveling his head to glare at the honey badger. Makucha turns his body until he is facing Bunga, and, lifting his tail with Bunga still gripping it, expresses the hope that Bunga will taste better than he smells. He is forced to duck, when Ono dives for him, but after a moment, he approaches Kion and Fuli, quietly growling and dragging Bunga along. He bares his teeth at the two felines but surrenders when Beshte bellows at him. He declares that the Lion Guard can have it their way, adding that even an okapi is not worth so much trouble. He turns away and breaks into a run before bounding out of sight. The Golden Zebra Makucha appears when the Lion Guard is passing through his territory in the Back Lands. He tries to drive them off, but, after a fight, he reluctantly allows the Lion Guard to pass through his territory but warns them to make it quick. Later, when the Lion Guard is trying to get rid of a dam that is blocking the watering hole for Dhahabu's herd, he reveals that they are in his territory once again, and he has brought reinforcements. The Lion Guard manages to fend off each of Makucha's fellow leopards, but Makucha threatens to eat Dhahabu, if they get any closer to the waterhole. Bunga tries to offer himself in Dhahabu's place, but Makucha isn't interested. With a little encouragement from the Lion Guard Dhahabu realizes what she must do, so she kicks Makucha, knocking him at the dam. The impact from this hit causes the dam to break, causing Makucha to make a hasty retreat. The Wisdom of Kongwe When Fuli and Makini escort the wise tortoise, Kongwe across the Back Lands, Makucha notices their presence from a tree branch and approaches them, assuring them that they're always 'welcome', especially the tortoise. Makini mistakes his words for friendly banter and attempts to introduce herself before Makucha reveals his true intentions. Fuli steps between the leopard and her two associates, warning him away. Makucha succumbs to her wishes, but warns her that she's in his territory. Later, Makucha leaps out in front of the tortoise and the mandrill. Once again, Fuli stands between him and the other two animals, but this time, Fuli chases Makucha away, until he climbs up a tree. Fuli sinks her claws into the tree, but is unable to follow the leopard, or remove her claws. With Fuli trapped, Makucha approaches Kongwe, who hides in her shell. Makini distracts Makucha briefly with some performance moves, but Makucha bats her away. He tells her that she's lucky he doesn't like mandrill, just before Fuli tackles him again. Makucha proceeds to run away, performing a zigzag movement with which Fuli cannot keep up with. The leopard decides to rest for a while, when suddenly Fuli approaches him, asking him for round 2. Makucha is pretty certain that his number is higher but gladly accepts her challenge. He speeds on ahead with confidence, until the cheetah tackles him, pinning his body to the ground. Shocked, Makucha decides that his taste for tortoise has gone. But when Fuli suggests that her taste for leopard is still there, Makucha laughs nervously, before retreating. The Harmattan Makucha sees the Lion Guard in his territory and they start to attack the guard. He brings his friends to help him fight. He soon sees Anga and is surprised to see her. During the fight, a dust storm comes and the guard starts to get blown away. They soon find shelter, but Makucha's Leap follows them. He says for them to leave, but there's nowhere else to go. Kion says that they need to get along and stays in the spot. After Makucha says that he wants them to get out of his territory and that he'll even help them by sho wing the way out, Kion agrees to go with Makucha. The Guard leaves with Makucha's leap and later he saves Kion (unintentionally) from a falling boulder. But when Makucha overhears Makini talking about the Tree of Life and all the rare animals that come there to be safe, he changes the plan and says he'll kidnap Makini and get her to tell him how to get them there. Kion thinks that Makucha left, but he didn't. He kidnaps Makini and K ion tries to save her. After Makucha loses, the Guard continues on their journey. He then says that he'll follow them to the Tree of Life. Ghost of the Mountain After watching Chuluun lose to the Bunga, Makucha encounters and talks to her asks her to join him on his quest to the Tree of Life and having revenge on the Lion Guard. Sh e then accepts to join him telling him to lead the way as they both start following the path taken by the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. Dragon Island Once again, after seeing Ora lose and survived to the Lion Guard, Makucha and Chuluun approaches him to which Makucha explains he wants revenge against the Lion Guard, they have been watching him. Makucha offers him a place on their team, to which he accepts. The River of Patience Makucha's Army are at the mountain pass following the Lion Guard's scent. They start to argue and Chuluun and Ora don't take orders from anyone. After making their way through the mo untain pass they run into the Night Pride. After a battle with the Night Pride Makucha's Army goes back through the mountain pass. The next day Makucha's Army comes back again but gets defeated by the Night Pride. Chuluun's pl an doesn't go well. Ora decides to take the lead. Ora orders the others to follow his plan but Makucha disobeys him and takes another path to the Tree of Life. Makucha fights Rani and Nirmala. Kion soon sneaks up and helps Rani attack Makucha. After three attacks, Mama Binturong arrives to assume command. Little Old Ginterbong Mama Binturong infiltrates the Tree of Life by pretending to be a sick animal that Makucha and Chuluun and Ora were trying to eat. After gaining access, she gathers information and reports back. Later, she hatches a plan to have Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora infiltrate the Tree of Life at dawn when the Night Pride is tired and finishing their patrols. Mama would act as a decoy calling for help on the other side of the Tree of Life which would distract the teams while Makucha's army would attack Queen Janna unencumbered. The plan backfires when Ono notices her slip-ups, and Anga sees from a distance that she's in no danger. Mama tries to get revenge on Bunga, but he easily repels her and reveals her identity to the Night Pride. The Lion Guard and Night Pride force Makucha's army to leave once again. Long Live the Queen Outside the mountain pass, Makucha's Army has cornered a family of tigers consisting of a mother and her cubs, barring them from entering the Tree of Life. Wanting to give her cubs a chance to escape, the mother tells them to go on without her before pouncing on Makucha. Soon enough, the Lion Guard and Night Pride show up to defeat them once again. The Lake of Reflection Inside the mountain pass, Makucha's Army s once again confronted by the Night Pride. The Lion Guard soon comes to help themRani instructs the Lion Guard to handle Ora while the Night Pride fights the leopards, leaving Mama Binturong to Anga and Ono. Under Rani's command, the Army is beaten and kicked out of the pass. Outside, Mama Binturong tells the Army what she has learned, claiming they have the perfect opportunity to attack. Noting the Night Pride patrols at night while the Lion Guard does so at daytime, Mama proposes attacking at sunset, At sunset the Army spots the Guard coming and move to fight them as Kion quickly realizes their battle strategy. As both groups engage each other, a tired Beshte is bitten by Ora, leaving him paralyzed. Anga spots the Night Pride (save Rani) approaching, with Kion quickly giving them instructions to fight the Army. Triumph of the Roar At dawn, Makucha's Army is seen chasing three mountain goats across the field. However, they get beaten again by the Lion Guard. Back at the Mountain Pass, Makucha's Army is about to give up, until Mama says that she never gives up. Soon Smun comes and Smun's Prickl e along with Makucha's Leap and Ora's Bank. Makucha, Ora and Chuluun lock the Night Pride and Makini inside the Tree of Life. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to blast and creats a twister which males Makucha's Army far far away. Trivia *He is one of only a few villains in the show not to be associated with Scar, the others being Mpishi and Mapigano. *He is the second villain after Scar, who created a group to get revenge on the Lion Guard and achieved his goals by gathering enemies from different species. *In "The Harmattan" Makucha accidentally saved Kion from a falling boulder trying to save himself, this made some fans believe that he had something good inside of him and he would reform, but apparently he will always stay evil. Songs *The Tree of Life References fr:Makucha Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leopards Category:Villains Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Leaders Category:Back Landers Category:Adults